Question: Solve for $x$ : $x + 14 = 5$
Answer: Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ x + 14 &=& 5 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{14 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{5} \\ x &=& 5 {- 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -9$